TFP: Can you hear me
by Aili-chan
Summary: This takes place on Episode Orion Pax part 1. Elena misses her dad and Orion has dream. Inspired by song Papa, can you hear me by Glee.


**AN:** This came, when I Was trying to look how I'll put TFP Stars Season 2 fiction. I was looking bit episode Orion Pax part 1, when this came to my mind. I then went to listen Glee version of Papa, can you hear me and it all came together. So, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting on top of the base. The sun was setting over the desert. After what discussing on what to do about Vector Sigma, Cybertron and ground bridge, it seems Optimus won't with them for long. She knew Vector Sigma was the answer to bring him back, but like Rathcet said they can't get to Cybertron without space bridge, which they don't have. So, it's so hopeless. <p>

Before sadness could take over her, Elena decided to listen some music. It sometimes helped her get thoughts to somewhere else. The same went on dancing. She looked while on the song list what to listen, until one got her attention. She has listen this song before. back it was just one song among the rest. But she felt she should listen it now. So, she pushed the play button. She closed her eyes to listen, but for some reason tears started to come in her eyes. Then she got up and look to the horizon. Then she actually started to sing along. She rarely singed. But now it felt so, that she should.

_"Papa, can you hear me..."_

* * *

><p>Orion Pax just came to his quarters to rest. Megatron did asked him to rest, so he decided to do so. After what he heard about Cybertron was shocking to him. But there was still something that worried him. If Cybetron was in that situation, what happened to Stars. Megatron didn't mention them. Are they dead? It wouldn't make any sense. His mentor Alpha Trion once told him that if all Stars will die so does their race. Then, what happened to them?<p>

'That may have to wait now.' he thought and went to his berth to recharge.

* * *

><p>Orion soon find himself somewhere dark. Where exactly, he wasn't so sure. It did looked bit familiar though. It looked like in Cybertron in the night, but place was still bit unsure where he was. Then he soon heard voice. Someone was here...where ever he was now. He tried to listen where it comes from and follow it. Soon he found door to other room, where came calm gentle light. He enters there and find someone small figure singing in front of the light.<p>

_**Papa, can you hear me?**_

_**Papa, can you see me?**_

_**Papa, can you hear me in the night?**_

By the voice he could tell it was female. Young female. But he haven't seen that race before. Could it be the local in the planet earth where they were now? 

_**Papa, are you near me?**_

_**Papa, can you hear me?**_

_**Papa, can you help me not be frightened?**_

Orion decides to get bit closer. But walks very slowly, so he won't scare her of.

_**Looking at the skies**_

_**I seem to see a million eyes**_

_**Which ones are yours?**_

_**Where are you now that yesterday**_

_**Has come and gone**_

_**And closed its doors?**_

_**The night is so much darker.**_

_**The wind is so much colder**_

_**The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone.**_

He wasn't sure, but who ever this girl was, she seem to be sad for something. Is it because what she is sing now? Has she lost someone? her father? He start actually feel sorry for her.

_**Papa, please forgive me.**_

_**Try to understand me.**_

_**Papa, don't you know I had no choice?**_

Orion start look on some details on her. Maybe he can find out who she is. She had brown hair in pony-tail. He couldn't see her face now, because she has her back at him.

_**Can you hear me praying,**_

_**Anything I'm saying,**_

_**Even though the night is filled with voices?**_

He tried move bit to take good look at her, but then he notice something. The way she was dressed. The way she glow. Is she one of he Stars? Then she must be singing to Primus himself.

_**I remember ev'rything you taught me**_

_**Ev'ry book I've ever read.**_

_**Can all the words in all the books**_

_**Help me to face what lies ahead?**_

_**The trees are so much taller**_

_**And I feel so much smaller.**_

_**The moon is twice as lonely**_

_**And the stars are half as bright.**_

But then Orion realized something. The song, it wasn't for Primus. It felt like it was for him. But he doesn't have any daughter. He doesn't even have Spark-mate. Before he could even think to ask, she was starting to turn around to look at him. She bright blue eyes. wait, they looked like his. Who is she?

_**Papa, how I love you.**_

_**Papa, how I need you.**_

_**Papa, how I miss you**_

_**Kissing me goodnight**_

She looked right into his eyes. In her eyes he could see she is about cry. Then she moved her hand to her lips were she kissed and moved her hand at him, before she started to disappear.

* * *

><p>Orion opened his eyes slowly. It turn out to be dream. But the girl. He still remembers her. The sad look in her face and those eyes... He took deep breath. It's probably all in his head. He tried to go back to recharge wishing it would be long forgotten. but even if he did went to recharge, the image of the girl stood there. As if his Spark hold it dear.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, that was it. I hope you enjoy it. I'll go now working on others.


End file.
